Second Chances
by CaptainTorozu
Summary: Mallory Jackson is a 14 year old girl who is Bullied,Her parents are fighting,bad grades, few friends, and she is depressed. But then The Doctor comes along and decides to take Mallory who doesn't see much out of life on the trip of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

{Mallory's P.O.V}

In my eyes i'm not pretty,i'm just an average looking teenager.

But in the eyes of some other people I look above average.

But I just don't see myself the way they think.

I quickly glanced at my arms and I was reminded of my past.

I hurried, and put a jacket on and made sure my arms were covered.

As I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the bus stop I kept my head down.

After taking my usual seat on the bus the driver drove a few minutes to the school which I attended.

It wasn't the bus ride to school that bothered me.

The Thing that bothered me was a group of three people there at school who bully me.

Claire,Morgan and Rylee are their names.

I try to avoid them as often as I can.

But they seem to find me whether I like it or not.

I was shoved against the lockers and they said.

"Didn't see you there."

I didn't get up until I couldn't see them anymore.

When I did get up I headed to my first class,one of the many subjects that I just couldn't understand.

As usual I sat in the back and when the teacher wasn't looking I would either play on my phone or draw.

During class I heard a faint pulsing sound.

I glanced at the door and just then I saw a man run by.

Without hesitation I put all of my stuff in my backpack and made sure the teacher wasn't looking when I snuck out.

I got into the hallway and I thought about changing my mind and exiting the building but then I decided to go after that man.

I turned the corner and heard a door slam shut.

My feet took me closer to it.

From behind the door I could heard the sounds of some kind of fight going on.

After a few brief moments the doorknob rattled.

It swung open and I became face to face with the man who had ran by earlier.

"Who are you?" He quickly asked but before I could answer he told me to run.

So I did just that.

I ran behind him as we attempted to make our escape.

But I still didn't have a clue about what we were running from.

But maybe,just maybe it was for the best.

As we were running I fell and soon after something was breathing on the back of my neck.

I looked up slightly and saw that the man had stopped running as well.

This could be the end but somehow I guessed he was going to make sure I got out of this alive.

And that is exactaly what happened.

He helped me get back on my feet and he then told me to run, so I did.

I also didn't look back and I ran out of the school.

Soon hundreds of students came flooding out of the building.

After everyone seemed to be outside I quietly slipped back in and tried to search for that man again but after looking down one hallway all I heard was a whoosing sound.

To me it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

A:N/{I hope that you liked that chapter and that you can't wait till chapter 2,and i am going to try to update as much whenever i can, just wanted you guys to know}


	2. Chapter 2

_{Mallory's P.O.V}_

_I still think about that man._

_How could anybody forget someone who had saved their life._

_I suppose over time those memories just fade and blur into the back of your mind._

_Or something much worse happens to make people forget the memories they don't want to forget._

_Still those moments of him saving my life are probably the last time that I will ever see him again._

_"Mallory" my name was called._

_I looked all around me but the Room was pitch black,I could hear the faint sound of trickling water and also the sound of chains scrapping against rock._

_Once again I was confused._

_I checked my pockets to see if I had my phone with me and luckily I did._

_I then proceeded through the darkness trying to find an escape route._

_Soon enough I came across a flashlight,still on._

_Someone must of dropped it,forgotten it or they dropped it when they got kidnapped._

_I continued down a hallway carefully and because I wasn't looking I almost fell down into a hole._

_I shined my flashlight down the hole and it seemed to go on forever._

_That hole was the only thing separating me from the door on the other side._

_But right now I would have to think wisely._

_That door has a fifty percent chance of getting me out of this place and a fifty percent chance to getting me more lost in here._

_But unfortunately it has been the only door I could find so far so now my biggest question was how to get across._

_"Mallory" Called out the voice again._

_Ignoring it once more I reached out as far as I could to grab the rope._

_"Mallory!" They yelled then I was pushed into the Abyss._

_I was falling Faster and faster, my heart racing._

_A bell started ringing and the sound of rattling chains grew louder and louder._

_I covered my eyes but the noise just got louder as the seconds dragged on._

_The next second I was laying on the ground._

_I was awake and I tried to call out for help but somehow the words never left my mouth._

_For the moment I was completely alone in who knows where._

_I remember being in my room then this dungeon._

_Lights flickered on and I quickly scrambled to my feet._

_There was only one door in this Hallway as far as I could tell._

_I made sure I had my phone and the flashlight and I began to tread towards the iron door._

_I grabbed the Handle and it took a few tries but the door finally opened and I walked in._

_"Mallory your late, but i'll let it slide this time, take your seat."_

_I looked up and saw my science teacher and before doing anything else I scurried to my seat._

_ got my sketchbook out and began trying to figure out ways I had gotten here._

_But I couldn't come up with any that made sense at all so I trashed the Ideas._

_Something deep in the back of my mind tells me that Something big is going to happen soon and that I will once again be face to face with that man._

_**_A/N:{Hey everybody!, I hope that yo_u liked that chapter it sounds like The Doctor is going to return back to the story and maybe something else will happen...but SPOILERS,Anyways I really hope this chapter didn't bore you to much and also Don't forget I will make a set/outfit for all my characters on Polyvore so be sure to check out my account for a set which is What I imagine Mallory Wearing this **__**Chapter, my username on Polyvore is songs-of-time so be sure to check that out if you would like to do so anyways see you guys **_  
_**Next week for another chapter in one of my fan fictions :) ~ Bursting-Time-Songs}**_


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

_**{Mallory's P.O.V}**_

_Now my mind was reminding me that wherever that man went danger and destruction came along with him._

_But to be honest I could care less about that maybe that man who had only told me his name mere seconds before pulling the alarm._

_He said "My name is John Smith and i'm here to help."_

_Of course I believed him seeing as what I have just witnessed before then a baby faced monster of some sort._

_But my only problem was now to find out where he was even though I knew inside that it probably would be one of my hardest challenges yet._

_But it also might just be the adventure of a lifetime._

_The question is where to look._

_So I decided to begin my search where it all began in the Janitor Closet._

_So during lunch one school day I decided to sneak in there._

_And I managed to do exactly that._

_I walked in expecting a room full of mops,brooms and cleaning equipment._

_But it turned out to be much bigger than that so I ventured forth._

_I had ventured deep enough that I needed to turn on a flashlight._

_Soon enough I came across the shape of a square on the dusty tile floor._

_I guessed that the shape had just appeared recently._

_After decided there was nothing else there worth investigating I decided to turn back._

_But as soon as I turned around I heard the door open._

_"Just great" I whispered to myself._

_I found a hiding place in between some boxes._

_I pulled a box in front of me but left a crack so I could see what was going on._

_"Well then it's time to play a little game" I heard the Janitor say aloud._

_I then noticed that instead of one pair of footsteps there was two perhaps he had brought the other Janitor or something._

_"What do you mean ?"_

_"Well if you want to find your friend Marissa then you have to look for her in here and you have two hours to do so and if you don't find her then Lunch Time!."_

_I could tell by the way that girl sounded she was scared to death of what was going on._

_In an instant her footsteps could be heard throughout the room._

_"Marissa!" She yelled over and over again._

_I heard her run by my hiding spot then I heard that sound again the most wonderful sound in all of the universe._

_And silently I thanked my mind for leading me here and I heard those doors open and close just like they had done so six months previously to this moment in time._

_"Well then what's this you've got going on here?" Asked John Smith._

_"Who are you, how did you get here?"_

_"Well i'm The Doctor and my purpose here today is to stop you."_

_I smiled in the darkness knowing he would surely save the day once again._

_But soon I frowned once more when I ran my thumb over my scars and remembered how weak I had been in the past._

_But not all stories are wonderful and amazing especially not mine._

_Sometimes I make myself think I ruined the chance to have a perfect life and now I see life much differently than I did a few years ago._

_I decided just then that sometimes you just got to step out of the light and face the mysteries of the darkness._

_I pushed the box in front of me ever so slightly and escaped when it was quite possible._

_"Well Doctor do your best but you'll never stop me" bragged the Janitor or so I thought._

_"I know what you are and I also know how to defeat you" The Doctor/ John Smith said._

_I slowly sneaked through the now darkened room and headed towards John._

_But just as I was about to tap his shoulder something threw me against a stack of boxes and before my world darkened I saw John standing over me and I barely heard him say "I'll get you out of this."_

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_A/N:{Yay! The Doctor has returned to the story but now he has to defeat this enemy and find the _**

**_girls he has been hiding in this room, and unfortunately Mallory has seemed to black out but The _**

**_Doctor is determined to save her, Anyways guys I hope you liked this chapter and are looking _**

**_forward to the next installment of this Story and also the next installments of my other stories _**

**_currently in progress _**_By the way Mallory's outfit for this chapter will be up on my Polyvore my username is _

_songs-of-time __**and I will see you guys next week for a new chapter of **_

_**The Academy**_

_**~Bursting-Time-Songs}**_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

_**REALLY QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:{Hey everyone so today I am going to be updating all 4 of my stories because for the next 4 weeks I am going to be busy and I don't know If I am going to be able to update but I am going to update now just so you guys know anyways enjoy the story!}**_

_**{Mallory's P.O.V}**_

_When I woke up and I was still in the Giant Janitor's closet and I heard someone running around._

_I quickly got up and ran around trying to find John._

_Shortly we ran into each other and I gasped._

_"Mallory, I found four girls but apparently there are six girls still here and also apparently he kidnaps one girl a year,and I have only five hours to find everyone!"_

_My eyes widened "Wait so one of these girls he has trapped has been here for ten years?"_

_John nodded then continued his search after quickly glancing at the scars on my arms._

_I noticed him looking at my arms so I quickly pulled my jacket sleeve up._

_I walked over to the group of girls huddled in the corner and tried to see if I knew anybody._

_It took a few minutes but I finally figured out three out of the girls and knew who they were._

_But that wasn't important right now._

**_{After Finding all the girls but one The Doctor and Mallory went back to the "Janitor" and demanded they told him where the tenth girl was after making sure the other nine escaped out of this death trap.}_**

**_AFTER THEY SORT THINGS OUT._**

_Me and The Doctor walked out of the school into the fields behind the school and towards his time machine he mentioned earlier._

_"Mallory I noticed that you cut yourself I could tell by the scars on your arm I saw" He said looking worried._

_"Doctor i'm fine I am just trying to sort things out i'll be just fine..." but before I could Finish my sentence he __interrupted me._

_"Mallory,we both know that your not okay, I know depression Mallory I have been Depressed before, quite few times every time I loose someone,But I also know about your kind of depression you see nothing out of life so please, just please let me change that and come with me."_

_Tears started welling in my eyes._

_"Come with you where?" I questioned wondering where he was suggesting._

_"Come into this Police Box and i'll show you."_

_I walked in and I was utterly shocked because It was bigger on the inside but I found it fascinating._

_While walking around what I figured out was the control console I noticed a few pictures on the floor._

_I bent down and picked them up and immediately saw The Doctor and there was one other person in the photos._

_The other person was a girl with red hair and green eyes and the photos seemed to be at some photo studio for some of the pictures and the rest of them looked like they were taken at a photo booth like the ones at the mall._

_I looked through all the photos and this mysterious red head and The Doctor looked like they were having fun just like two good friends._

_"Who is this girl?" I asked handing him the photos._

_I looked at his face to see how he would react and tears started streaming down his face._

_"The girl in these photos with me is a friend I lost her name was Brooklyn."_

_"How did you loose her?"_

_He told her everything about the day he lost her._

_The Doctor sat down held his head in his hands._

_I realized what I just said then Instead I asked "Did you love her?"_

_For a second I thought he nodded but I wasn't sure._

_"So what now?"_

_He stood up and put his hands back into his pockets._

_"Out of all of time and space,everything that has ever happened,or ever will where do you want to start?"_

"Surprise me" I smiled and then grabbed his hand "You did everything that you could to save her,you couldn't do anything else."

"She was my best friend and maybe I..." he replied not finishing his sentence then he set the coordinates.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 PART 2 AND END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N:{_Yay! Mallory is now travelling with The Doctor! I wonder where they are going to go next perhaps nobody knows!,anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this story and are enjoying my other stories :D}_**


	5. Chapter 4

_{Mallory's P.O.V}_

_I released my hand from the grip of Mallory's hand and finished setting the coordinates._

_Soon enough we had landed. and before exiting the Tardis in the dressing room in the Tardis, I found a shoe-box, and inside the shoe-box was photographs of him and Brooklyn._

_As I flipped through the photos I saw how happy they were,and even in a few photos,I could see it in his eyes that he was in love with her,but he never got the chance to say it._

_I quickly put all the photos away in the box and hid it somewhere, in the dressing room then walked back out to see,_  
_The Doctor at the control console._

_"So where are we?" I asked excitedly._

_He smiled a little then he replied"You said to surprise you."_

_I giggled a little then headed towards the doors and came face to face with a world of misunderstanding and hatred._

_I waited for The Doctor to come out of the Tardis and once he did I said "I think I know where we are."_

_I then continued "Sorry...I meant I think I know when we are."_

_When I looked over at him I immediately noticed that he was lost deep in thought and I knew it was Brooklyn he was thinking about,from what I have heard she was an amazing women,one of his best friends and also possibly someone that he fell in love with but he would never tell me if he was in love with her._

_But right now I could tell that The Doctor liked having someone else around and I'm loving travelling with him so far._

_"Well we better start exploring don't you think so Doctor?" I asked him extending my hand out to him._

_He looked at me and then got up and the both of us started walking around._

__"Where are we btw,because I was lying earlier when I said I knew where we were"I joked but deep down inside me I haven't been in the mood to Joke or laugh in a long time.__

_Soon enough we came upon a fight happening in the streets._

_"Wait we are near my house,but why?" I asked hoping He wasn't kicking me out already_

_"I just thought you would like to see your parents before you went."_

_"What do I tell the,Do I tell them I am just getting some stuff for a study abroad thing that I am doing or what?" I asked all to confused and honestly mostly lost in thought._

_"That would work best probably, I'll be outside."_

_I took a deep breath and headed into the house where many of my dreams have died and many of the bruises have came up._

_I almost cried while reaching for the doorknob._

_Because it was the fact that I was late home from school and If I was late they would do awful things to me._

_Just like someone else that I had known before they ran away from home._

_I opened the door knowing that all I had to do was get in and get out as fast as I possibly could._

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY,DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Screamed my Mother._

_I could tell by the moment I came into the house that she had been drinking again._

_"Jenni's car broke down so I stayed with her until a tow truck and her parents came" I made up the lie inching towards my room ever so slightly._

_"THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER HEARD,TELL THE TRUTH AND TELL IT NOW!"She screamed again and smashed the beer bottle she was holding in her hands onto the Spruce wood floor._

_I backed up onto the door of my bedroom and made up another complete lie "ALRIGHT I WAS HELPING JENNI WITH MATH BUT WE GOT SIDETRACK AND DECIDED TO GO HANG OUT AND GET A MILKSHAKE OR SOMETHING."_

_She then slapped me and punched my, threw me into my room and punched me a few more times then stormed out of the room then slammed the door so hard it almost broke off it's hinges._

_I was screaming internally the word Doctor but nobody could hear me,I quickly got off the floor and got everything that I needed,My phone,My Journal,My Sketchbook,Mechanical Pencils,My travel journal,Personal items,My Pillow,my favorite clothes That I owned and I also decided to take everything that I had gotten from Comic Con,and of course my phone charger. _

_So basically I took everything that I cared about and couldn't part with._

_I then I climbed out my window and RAN to The Doctor._

_He showed me my room after giving me a quick hug and a little speech about how I will never be hurt by my mother again and I got settled in as he was setting the coordinates._

_After I was settled in I decided to text Jenni about me going away on a trip for a while since she was my only friend._

_He showed me my room and I got settled in while he set the coordinates_

_Right Now I actually felt safe somewhere._

_After Changing It was time for an adventure to being and also time to start my new life and leave behind everything that I was before._

**_A/N:{OMG!,Mallory Is finally travelling with The Doctor!,I wonder where their first _**

**_adventure will be and who or what they will encounter there and also who they will _**

**_encounter on their many travels,Anyways sorry guys I have been really busy and _**

**_haven't been able to update as much as I would like to but don't worry I will try to get _**

**_back on schedule so anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and look out _**

**_sometime next week for the next installment of "The Academy" OH AND ALSO _**

**_SOMETHING ELSE TO TELL YOU GUYS BEFORE I FORGET,I am working on 2 NEW FAN _**

**_FICTIONS AND THEY ARE STILL IN THE PROCESS OF HAVING THEIR FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN,_**

**_So once I finish those I will be sharing them with you guys._**

**_OH AND _**

**_Mallory's outfit will be up on my polyvore my username is songs-of-time LOOK FOR THE SET CALLED _**

**_Mallory #4_**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**

**~Torozu}**


	6. I NEED YOUR HELP

_**A/N:{Hey everyone I have been running out of ideas for this story but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas for this story so please write a review and add your ideas for this story and each idea will be given a mention as to who gave the idea for the chapter, Thanks guys!}**_


	7. UPDATE

_**I got internet back at my house so I will be trying my best to update all of my Fan Fictions :)**_

_**Sorry for the long wait everybody!**_

_**~Torozu**_


	8. Chapter 5 part 1

_**{Mallory's P.O.V}**_

_I have never had a place where I could feel safe at._

_The Tardis is the one place that I could finally feel safe in. _

_But then again I don't know what dangers lie ahead for me and The Doctor._

_The Doctor,The man who took me away and is showing me the stars._

_One of my lifetime dreams has always been to travel among the stars and to explore the wonders of the Universe._

_I finally had that chance and I don't regret accepting the offer._

_"Ready to go?" Said a voice as doors close shut._

_I open my eyes to find the man that I had ran away with extending his hand out to me and I gladly took it and got up._

_We walked into the nearby town which was full of nice,friendly people._

_The Doctor sort of gasped when we walked by a school that was fully functional._

_"What's wrong?, it's just a school."_

_He look at me like he has just been insulted._

_"I came here a while ago with my...ummm...friend...she was a great friend...more like a Best Friend."_

_I looked down at the ground in embarrassment._

_"Doctor, I'm sorry...it's just that this is all new to me and I didn't know about your friend until know so I'm sorry if my response came out as a bit rude."_

_He looked at me in a way that nobody had ever looked at me before._

_Before he could say anything else I blurted out the words that I regret saying "Who was she and were you in love with her?"_

_His eyes were focused on the distance on some particular object._

_Something moved at the corner of my eye and I turned and looked and I saw someone running away from something._

_I looked back at The Doctor and saw that he had walked into the school to check out something._

_I didn't know if I should go into the school with The Doctor or go after the person that was running off._

_I decided to go after the person running off since The Doctor probably wants some space after remembering about that one girl that he lost._

_If I was him I would want some space._

_I ran after that person in the hopes of catching up with them to see what their reason was for running in an abrupt manner._

_I managed to track them down to a dirt road which seemed to lead up to something new and great._

_Because the picket sign said "Follow the road to something new and great!"_

_I took a glance behind me to see if The Doctor had followed me here but there was absolutely no sign of him._

_I looked back at the dirt road and started to walk down the long and twisty road._

_Sooner than I guess I reached the end of the long and twisty road and the sun was about to rise or set I could not tell._

_I walked into the first house that I saw at the end of the road and inside there was a bunch of other people and it looked like some sort of school was in session._

_"My oh my your late child now sit down and read from page 10 in your history book."_

_I looked up and saw a woman that had something that was odd about her and I caught it when her eyes flashed a red color._

_"I said sit down or else."_

_"Or else what?" I snapped._

_"You don't want to know."_

**_END OF CHAPTER 5_**

**A/N:{Looks like The Doctor is missing his best friend but who could this friend possibly **

**be?, and looks like Mallory is breaking The Doctor's rule of not wandering off, I wonder **

**what is going to happen next with Mallory and the Teacher, anyways I hope that you **

**liked this chapter of Second Chances and if you want to know what outfit Mallory is **

**wearing this chapter then check out my Polyvore my username is songs-of-time and **

**once you are on my profile look for the set titled (Fan Fiction Character Mallory #5) **

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next**

**time with a brand new chapter of (The Academy) also don't forget to review if you **

**would like to give me some pointers thanks! ~Torozu}**


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I am so sorry that I have not been posting the computer where I write my Fan Fictions has broken and I don't have any other computer at home to write them on but I promise that I will post whenever I can until I get a new computer when that happens I will go back to posting once a week**

**thanks so much for reading this update**

**I hope you guys are still my fans**

**-Torozu**


	10. Chapter 5 part 2

_**MALLORY'S P.O.V**_

_"Or else what?" I snapped._

_"You Don't want to know" they stated._

_I looked around the room once more and surely my clothes alone should indicate that I don't belong here but nobody seemed to notice for nobody seemed to have looked up from their books._

_It was as if they knew what was going to happen next and they were getting ready to shield their eyes from it._

_"Well...are you going to sit down or not?" The teacher with the eyes as red as blood exclaimed._

_The class seemed to try to hide how startled they were during her yelling._

_Now I had to make a decision for if I sat down who knows If I will ever be able to leave again but if I run out of here I could find The Doctor and perhaps he could help me with whatever was going on here._

_I trusted The Doctor more than this demon school teacher and I have basically just met them both._

_"Wait a second your not from around here are you?" The teacher questioned loudly._

_"No I am not from around here and what's it to you?"_

_"I know exactly who you are...and I know who you came with...didn't he tell you to not wander off...I guess he couldn't control your curiosity he never can."_

_I was scared that she was describing The Doctor because it sounded like she was doing exactly that._

_Without a second thought I sprinted out of the school building and ran to wherever The Doctor was and for the first time in my life I loved the idea of running and I realized that there was a lot more of this to come._

_But I didn't mind as long as The Doctor was there to save me and guide me through Time and Space I would be fine with all of the running._

_I ran and I ran as fast as my legs would take me and I ran into The Doctor in no time._

_But before I could say where I was I blurted out the words "I'm sorry about mentioning her before."_

_He smiled and he tried to hide the tears on his face and right then and there I knew that the girl he mentioned before meant a ton to him and I even suspected that he loved her but I wasn't sure but perhaps it was obvious and I thought they were the cutest couple ever but there is probably more to the story than I already know._

_"Anyways Doctor there was this school building and this big teacher with blood red eyes and the students wouldn't even look up from their books so I think that something is wrong."_

_"I almost forgot the purpose of coming here this wasn't an adventure I'm here to deliver a letter to that teacher from someone she lost but she doesn't know their gone yet and oh...here she comes now."_

_Like he said the teacher had shown up unexpectedly next to The Doctor._

_"Why hello Doctor It's so good to see you I haven't seen you since you were in your oh I don't remember what regeneration you were in but it has been a while what brings you here?" She added to our interrupted conversation then she snuck a dirty look towards me._

_"I came here to give you this letter from your son Clayton."_

_Her eyes widened._

_She was about to open the letter when The Doctor said "He said to read it in private, you know because of the organization he is in?"_

_She remembered then stuffed the letter in her pocket._

_"This letter can only mean one thing I thank you Doctor for bringing it and I'm sorry for scaring your new companion I will be on my way now."_

_There was silence as we walked back to the T.A.R.D.I.S and once the door was shut the questions began._

_"Who was that women?"_

_"I was good friends with her son back when I had a job" he stated looking at the controls and not anywhere else._

_"You had a job?" I laughed at the thought that someone who traveled through Time and Space having a job it seemed to me like he didn't need a job or he couldn't have a job because of his travels._

_I decided to skip the rest of my questions...well all except for one "Where is our real first adventure going to take place?"_

_He looked up at me and smirked "How about a Carnival?"_

_I couldn't tell if he was trying to make it sound scary or not but all I know is that I was excited for my first real adventure in Time and Space._

**A/N: {Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating my Fan Fictions as often as I should but I have been really busy and I haven't had enough time to update but I will try my best to post a new chapter at least once a week but anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter in the story and in case your wondering Mallory is wearing the same outfit in this chapter she was wearing in part 1 so go to my Polyvore which is (songs-of-time) and look for the set called Mallory #5 anyways thank you guys for reading and I will hopefully update again next week see ya later!**

**~Torozu}**


	11. Chapter 6

_**Mallory's P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"When are we?" I looked over at The Doctor and asked.

"No idea I guess we can find out" he looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled back as we ventured forward into the unknown world that was surrounding as with every breath that we took and every foot that we put forward.

After about thirty or so minutes of walking around we walked into a village but nobody was walking around everybody seemed to be in their homes hiding from something or someone.

A door opened and some called out to us from the safety of their home.

"You better find some shelter before they get you!"

We turned around to face the voice which sounded like they were seriously afraid of something.

"Who will get us?" I questioned her.

She look to her left and to her right before she said "You better come inside before I tell you anything else."

The two of us cautiously stepped into her house as quickly as we could.

Soon enough we were safe at least for now.

"Who is coming for us and when?" I asked

The lady began tearing up as if something terrible had happened.

"I'm sorry it's just that they took my son and I haven't seen him in so long and I don't know if he is okay or not it just worries me."

She sunk to her knees and her remaining children slowly entered the room.

"I am sorry for being so rude these are my kids" she said looking at her kids then pointed at them in order from oldest to youngest "Jane,Eden and Christopher and the son who went missing his name is Elliot and I am Alice."

I looked at them and they looked to be a beautiful family but I could feel all the pain and the sadness in the room.

She got up to make dinner but not until after saying "Your clothes look odd you better change so they don't suspect you, Eden take the young lady umm what was your name?"

"Mallory"

"Eden, take Mallory and let her borrow some of her clothes I believe you two are the same size."

And with that statement I was guided by Eden into her room and she questioned me.

"So who is that man he seems...interesting."

"He's The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

I giggled "Just The Doctor..." before I could say anything else she handed me the clothes she was going to let me borrow and I thanked her for her kindness.

I knew that me and The Doctor were going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it takes.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_A/N:{ It looks like Alice and her family have a serious problem on their hands but I wonder who or what took Elliot, Anyways thank you guys so much for reading and supporting not only this stories but the rest of my stories, anyways look for Mallory's 2 outfits for this chapter on my Polyvore account my username is songs-of-time look for the sets called "Fan Fiction Character Mallory 6.1" and "Fan Fiction Character Mallory 6.2" thank you guys once again for supporting me stories I will see you guys again soon with another chapter of one of my Fan Fictions thanks for supporting!  
~Torozu}_


	12. Chapter 6 part 2

_**MALLORY'S P.O.V**_

_"How long have you known that strange man?" Eden questioned me as I tried on the clothes she gave me._

_"I would have to say a few weeks or a few months the thing is I don't really recall the moment I met him All I know is that he saved my life."_

_She seemed confused by what I just said and asked "What do you mean he saved your life Malory? Is he some sort of Knight In Shining Armor?"_

_I finished putting on the dress and turned to her "If you don't mind I'd rather not say it's kind of personal."_

_The room was silent until Eden's mother walked into the room "oh you look gorgeous now come on down for supper."_

_I glanced at Eden before descending out of the room into the dining room._

_I came in the room and heard The Doctor talking about someone I didn't recognize to Alice._

_"Was she important to you?"_

_"To be honest me and her were best friends until she had to leave me."_

_From the distance I was at I could tell Alice had tears in her eyes from hearing about some girl I had no clue who they were._

_"Doctor?" I interrupted "What are we going to do now?"_

_"Alice have you noticed anything strange around the time your son disappeared"_

_"Well I have found bits of metal lying around everywhere I don't know what for though it's quite odd just having metal lying around in the middle of the street what could it mean Doctor?"_

_"I might have an idea or two about who is responsible for everything that has been going on but I need to gather evidence do you mind if me and Mallory step outside?"_

_Alice glanced at me and I saw the fear she was holding in her eyes and I knew that she didn't want another young soul risked at whatever was taking the_

_ children of the village but I could tell she had put every ounce of trust that she had in The Doctor so she finally said after a few long moments of silence "If _

_you would so like but promise me Doctor don't let them take her, don't let them take another innocent soul such as her."_

* * *

_"I promise you Alice I give you my word Mallory will be safe."_

_And with that me and The Doctor stepped outside of the home and onto the streets once again._

_"What exactly are we looking for Doctor? Like where are we going to go?"_

_"That castle in the distance might help us although it might not and speaking of metal why don't we talk to the blacksmith?"_

_We wandered the streets of this strange town and as time passed I had the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen._

_What could possibly be taking the children?_

_"Doctor I don't like this, We don't even know what we are up against we should go back to the house."_

_I started heading back to Alice and Eden when he grabbed my arm preventing me from going on any further._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I promised Alice I would protect you and even though I don't know what we are up against I am going to keep you safe in the best way that I can alright?"_

_I didn't speak just nodded and turned back around and helped the search._

_I got to an alleyway and called over The Doctor after finding something strange in the alleyway._

_The Doctor saw it to and together we walked towards it._

_It was a door but what was written on it was odd._

* * *

_On the door was written **All those who walk in this door shall be shown the future of what is to become of humans.**_

_I looked at The Doctor once again Terrified._

_The door opened without either of us near it and I become terrified to even take a single step forward._

_The Doctor and I peeked through the door and saw something shocking._

_**END OF PART 2**_

* * *

_**A/N:{Thank you guys so much for reading the story it means a lot to me and what do you think Mallory and The Doctor found behind that**_

_** door and what will become of them after they walked through it and what has become of the many people that have walked through that **_

_**door and have never returned you guys will have to find out in part 3 what is behind the door but also Mallory's outfit for this chapter will be **_

_**up on my Polyvore account search for (songs-of-time) and it will be the set called "Fan Fiction Character Mallory 6.2 thanks for reading and I**_

_** will see you guys in the next chapter of one of my fan fictions!**_

_**~Torozu)**_


	13. Chapter 6 part 3

**Mallory's P.O.V**

"Doctor what is this place?" as soon as the words left my mouth the door slammed shut behind us and I immediately looked towards The Doctor, after all he is the smartest one in the room.

"It's a deadlock seal" he called out from his position at the door and then he walked towards me "Look for any kind of escape route anything at all perhaps there is a door at the other side of this room.

The Doctor walked to one side and I walked to the other and the dimly light room was suddenly full of light and in the middle of the room was a control panel.

"Doctor what the hell is that?"

"It looks like a Tardis console but what is it doing here or is this room somehow a Tardis but wait that would be impossible."

Suddenly the two of us were thrown against the wall and the lights flicked on and off,

"Doctor i'm scared please tell me you know what's going on"

"I have no id..." he stopped mid word as if he heard someone call his name and I just so happened to hear it as well.

"Who was that?"

He stayed silent.

The voice called out again **_"Doctor are you there?" "Doctor! it's me!"_**

My glanced at The Doctor told me that he recognized that voice and wanted to investigate who it was he turned towards me " I have to go see who that is do you want to come with me?"

I nodded and ran with him, something I will never get tired of doing.

We ran until we heard the voice loud and clear **_"Doctor? is that you?"_**

"Who am I speaking with exactly?"

I turned around for a few moments because I thought someone had tapped me on the shoulder and all I saw was a envelope with **_Mallory _**written on the front.

I picked it up and on the back was some kind of seal.

**THE DOCTOR'S P.O.V  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**"You don't recognize me Doctor?" **_

"you sound awfully familiar so it would be nice if you showed yourself instead of making this all one big mystery!"

Just then out of nowhere there she was.

"I can't believe it what are you doing here?"

She looked at me and in her eyes I could tell that something was wrong _**"Doctor I have missed you"**_

"What are you doing here? I thought I left you at..."

_**"Doctor I haven't forgotten about you yet,and I never will but everyday when I lie in bed I think about our adventures and all the times we shared and I am afraid that you have forgotten about me,I couldn't forget you if I tried but I had no idea if you had regenerated or not but I am so afraid Doctor..."**_

"Of what? what are you afraid of?"

_**"I am afraid that I am never going to see you again, and you promised me, oh you definitely promised me that we would meet again and I didn't think much of it but I never got to tell you something I have been tying to tell you since one year of us traveling together but I am afraid of you reaction as well."**_

"You can trust me just tell me,what is it"

**_"So you have already replaced me with someone else is that right,promise me something Doctor,promise me she will never stop being curious,you always told me curiosity was the best way to go into something and I am glad that I was curious but now I have nothing to do besides my normal routine but nothing compares to my time with you and I would do anything to have that again but in the meantime please make sure she never doubts that there are wonderful things in this world and things the average eye is not allowed to see,make sure she always looks up at the stars and thinks of you and NEVER forgets you, nobody could ever forget you, certainly not me."_**

I looked at Mallory then back to the former companion "I promise but please tell me what was it you wanted to tell me but never got the chance to?"

_**"I love you"**_

END OF CHAPTER

A/N:{Hey everyone thanks for reading the chapter :) I wonder who the former Companion The Doctor runs into is and it looks like The Doctor and Mallory are in for a real adventure coming up in the next chapter, thank you guys so much for reading the stories and continuing to be my supporters/ fans and I will see you guys soon for an update of one of my other fan fictions and don't forget to stay curious! ~CaptainTorozu}


End file.
